Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts
by BloodOcean27
Summary: Zexion's thoughts on the other 12 members of Organization XIII. Zexion was destroyed before the 14th member joined... so i might not add her... but i will if you want.
1. Chapter I: Xemnas

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter I: Xemnas, The Superior One_**

* * *

Xemnas... there are many things to say about him... many indeed.  
First of all he is our leader as we all know.  
The strongest of Organization XIII, although nobody has any idea of how powerful he really is.  
A man worthy of being the leader... the only worthy one.  
A man with a unique stare that sends chills down our spines. Even mine, though just a small amount.  
A man to be feared by all.  
A man who likes to keep things to himself, or just with the original six and Saix.  
A man with only a little patients.  
A man who controls nothingness... which is not an element as far as i know.

He is often found in his room, doing what? I don't know. There is no real way of telling.  
My guess is reading or staring at Kingdom Hearts like Saix normally does.  
Like the original six he is not one to be bothered. At all... or else.

I would describe him as a busy man, but i do not have all the information i need to confirm that yet.  
He is quite hard to describe perfectly.  
But like me one thing is for sure. He is not one to hold a conversation, with anyone. Unless when it involves everyone.  
Even when he is giving orders he just tells us in short and simple words and then says no more.  
The only time when he holds one for more than 10 seconds is when he talks to all of us together in the meeting room.  
Truly not very talkative, but i like him that way as the others do.

Like most of the other Organization members, he has a unique appearance.  
His eyes, bright orange with a very small tint of bronze. Just a small amount. It's not visible but i can see it.  
His skin, slightly darker than our own. Well darker than Lexeaus who has the second darkest skin in my case.  
His face, emotionless exactly like mine with a vast amount of boredome, but who can blame him?  
His hair, long and silver, some parts resting on his shoulders, some parts spiked backwards in mountains. Unique yes?  
His frame, standing at about 6"maybe less. One of the taller members, well there all tall.

He is a respectable person who gives respect back, even to the most childish members, although it is just a small speck.  
To be honest, i look up to him as... well a father... strange isn't it?  
But then again we are all like family... most of us anyway. Although it is probably the strangest family ever.  
He seems to care for us in the same way as the original six do, despite he would never show it.  
It must be somewhat hard to be a leader... i can't believe i am saying such things.  
However, it is only to the ones who give him full respect that he returns it back.  
His respect towards Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Myself, Saix and Luxord are as much as you can get.  
But to the other members... not so much.

Xemnas is quite a demanding person as you tell upon first appearance but seems to never get angry even if annoyed.  
I find it very strange... but it cannot be helped since we have no emotions.  
He could get angry if he wanted, but just wouldn't feel it. So there isn't much point.  
To the original six, Saix and Luxord it seems he could never get angry seeing as we do not argue like the others.  
Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and even Roxas always manage to get Xemnas' eyebrows to twitch.  
It amazes me that they are grown men and women and yet act like children who annoy you to the point of exploding.  
I really don't see why Xemnas brought them into our Organization. It's a mystery.

But what's a real mystery is how he can make us crumble with only his stare that shatters even the strongest of warriors.  
We have all had the stare, and it makes you crumble like Demyx's cookie jar when Lexeaus or Saix get a little irritated.  
Lexeaus and Saix, the two powerhouses of this Organization. They also crumble at Xemnas' stare. Another mystery.  
When he stares at you for whatever reason, you feel like your staring into your demise... very strange...  
Of course most of us show no emotion but still crumble, Demyx and Roxas actually make themselves sweat from the stare.  
It must be frightening to them. Roxas i can see, he's 15 but Demyx? He is about 19 or 20, a man, yet gets scared so easily.  
Makes me wonder where he came from.

And last, Xemnas's fighting skills. I really want to know how he would fight. Me and Vexen both.  
Sometimes i wonder if we will ever get that chance.  
I thought we would see it when Demyx failed at a simple mission all those days ago, but no, he just got more missions.  
But if i had to imagine, I'd say Xemnas would be the perfect fighter, a juggernaut, an unstoppable force.  
If he can make Lexeaus and Saix crumble with a mere stare then he has got to be powerful.  
And his element, nothingness. Doesn't sound Strong but I'm sure it is. Not much else to say though.  
Only if he would just go out and fight the keyblade master, we would see how strong he is.  
That and the end for that brat.  
Sometimes i really don't see the logic and point in Xemnas sending us to defeat him when we always lose or luckily draw.  
Wouldn't it be better if he just stepped in?  
If i can imagine how powerful he is, then why doesn't he just end this?  
He really is a mystery in my eyes...

* * *

I hope that was okay... was it?  
Please let me know.

Note: These chronicles will not have any connection to each other


	2. Chapter II: Xigbar

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter II: Xigbar, The Freeshooter_**

* * *

Xigbar The Freeshooter... i don't know where to start with him.  
He is talkative... takes a while to get him to shut up.  
He is addicted to shooting things that look like targets, in his case Marluxia's garden plants.  
Not annoying thank god but sometimes is.  
Polite and likes to give people nicknames.  
Always follows orders like he's a robot or something.  
Likes walking upside down in the middle of whatever room he's in, I'm surprised he doesn't have a pet bat.  
Likes to cook, although not exactly good.  
Loves cheating at whatever games he plays with Luxord.  
A good fighter, long range anyway. Doesn't do fighting physically in the way of making body contact.  
Loves his element, space, which is rather troubling.  
And likes making a good entrance in battles with an evil smile.

If there is any member who likes to talk, its him.  
He talks about missions, that wretched keyblade master, and then completely random things that i cannot keep track of.  
Seriously if i was bored or not busy, he could keep me entertained for hours on end.  
At least he does not laugh as much as Axel when he talks.  
I do find him somewhat annoying but he can always be serious in a snap. That's another mystery that i cannot solve.  
How you go on and on about something while throwing in a few laughs and then suddenly turn complete serious is puzzling.  
Its like laughing your head off and then frowning the next second with the words "I'm serious" written on your face.

Now about his shooting.  
In simple, he cannot get enough of it.  
But that is the case for everyone here.  
When he has no missions he is either shooting random things in Marluxia's garden or polishing his purple guns.  
I always wondered and wanted to know where he got those weapons from.  
Purple guns shaped like crossbows that fire pinkish red diamonds that pierce almost anything. Strange.  
Just where does he get all the diamonds from for ammo, and since when were diamonds a pinkish red colour?  
Such questions are beyond me.

He is a bit on the strange side when it comes to if he is annoying or not.  
Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn't. Well to higher up members he is.

Xigbar is also one of the more polite members. Odd i know.  
I never thought please and thanks would be in his dictionary.  
Just goes to show how much i don't know.  
But if there is one thing that is annoying, its his nicknames. His awful nicknames.  
He calls Xemnas, xem...  
Xaldin, pal...?  
Vexen, vex...  
Lexeaus, stinky...? It does make sense since he always reaks of sweat.  
Me, Zexy...? He better not call me sexy. That man is known for rhyming.  
Saix, looney...  
Axel, hothead...  
Demyx, bubbles?  
Luxord, snappy since he is always snapping his fingers for some odd reason.  
Marluxia, he/she... my guess because of Marluxia's slightly dark pink hair.  
Larxene, sparky sparky boom girl? What. The. Hell?  
Roxas, sox...?  
Just awful.  
I mean sparky sparky boom girl?! That is just pathetic.

Now on to his following orders.  
He is the perfect man at it but too much like a robot.  
I have never seen anyone take so many orders without a word.  
Its like he lives for it or something.

But what he is really known for is walking upside down in the middle of whatever room he is in.  
I really don't get that... or the sense.  
Maybe i should get him a bat for his birthday...? He should like it since he hangs upside down so much.

But what surprises me is that Xigbar likes to cook. Its just too bad it doesn't taste as good as he thinks.  
He needs to take lessons from Xaldin. Not that he's bad, just not good either.  
But unfortunately for me he likes me a lot so he made me his personal taster.  
Now that is annoying... and unpleasant.

He is also known for cheating somehow at poker games with Luxord.  
Xigbar can never win fairly against the biggest gambler of all so he always cheats which gets him stuck in time by Luxord.  
You would think he would have learned his lesson by now... but we all know he does not have the biggest brain here.  
Its always the same thing. Play a game of poker, cheat, win, make Luxord mad and get stuck in time for a few minuets.

And although he acts like a nice guy most of the time, he can be one cruel person in battle.  
Whenever he fights, its like being stuck in a big room with him shooting at you from all directions and you can't do anything.  
You would feel like a sitting duck, never being able to hit him, or even come close anyway.  
Fortunately for the enemy he is only good at long range fighting.  
Come close to Xigbar and it may just be over for him.

Now... his appearance.  
His black and white hair held in a ponytail at the back of his head makes him look like a skunk's tail. A bit anyway.  
He has one eye patch over his right eye, god knows why and a scar below his left eye.  
My guess, he shot himself...  
By the look of his face, I'd say he would be in the 40's. He does look just a little old.  
His skin is the same colour as the rest, apart from Xemnas who's is darker.  
And he is fairly tall like the rest.

But what annoys me is how he enters battle.  
Xigbar would say a few strange words from above the enemy, fling his arms out to summon his weapons, jump down, land and look at the enemy with an evil smile that to me says "I'm gonna rip you to pieces."  
And that was always Larxene's look, she was very angry at him.  
Showoff.

And lets not forget his element, space, which lets him walk upside down, defying gravity and do many other things.  
I have yet to see such a useless element.  
Walking and fighting upside down would not bring any advantages to your side, only make it harder to fight.  
But that's not his case. It seems he can hardly fight the right way up and that is only when he uses his final attack.  
It really is so strange...

I guess if i had to, i would classify Xigbar as the annoying old uncle of the family.


	3. Chapter III: Xaldin

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter III: Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Next is one of the members i like, Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer.  
There are not many things to talk about.  
Bit on the silent side.  
Gives people the cold shoulder.  
Easily annoyed.  
Hates music as Ive seem myself when he tried to kill Demyx for playing his sitar with his door open.  
Likes to stab things into oblivion.  
Hates most of the other members.  
Controls wind  
And has a need to go on missions often due to boredom.

First of all he is a silent type, to higher up members like Axel, Demyx and Roxas.  
He really only talks to Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexeaus, myself, Saix, Luxord and sometimes Marluxia.  
Nothing really intrests him at all. Not from conversations anyway.  
And when he does talk, he normally leaves giving the cold shoulder.  
Not a very nice nobody to talk with when your bored.  
But that's mainly only when he is annoyed the slightest bit.

In all my time Ive known him i can say just a few things tend to get him all stabby.  
1. Demyx's music. Not sure why, Dmeyx is rather good.  
2. Larxene. He always wonders why women exist, to him they just get in the way... but... i disagree. Larxene isn't useless.  
3. Luxord pestering him for a game of poker.  
4. Axel's attitude.  
It is only those 4 who can get him in an angry stabby fit. Not nice.

And as like almost everyone here, he hates Demyx's music.  
Clearly it is like running fingernails down a blackboard to him.  
I really don't understand that.  
But its when Demyx leaves his bedroom door open that he gets really stabby.  
The music hardly makes its way to the floors above and below but Xaldin in known for excellent hearing.  
Its like this. Demyx plays some music, Xaldin storms in and tries to stab him.  
Sometimes i wonder what its like being him.

Although he acts a bit cold and mad most of the time, he can be a very strong fighter in battle.  
For starters he has those six blue lances the size of him.  
He has complete control of the element wind.  
And he tends to end things quickly.  
At the start of a battle he summons his lances, grabs three while the others fly around him, creating a shield of wind, walks over to his enemy, instantly gets his aim perfect and then stab, stab stab, stab stab stab. He wins.  
He also gets covered in blood from whatever he is trying to kill, but that's only from people.

Now for what he thinks of the other members.  
Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexeaus and myself he is fine with and never fights.  
Saix, Axel, Dmeyx, Luxord and Larxene, not so good. Its just a simple routine, they annoy him, he goes stabby.  
I'm not sure where Marluxia stands on his liking scale.  
He often calls him a he/she but never fights... so maybe its 50/50 with that man.

But if there is one annoying fact about him, its that he likes his body being surrounded by the cold night air.  
His body warmth always gives off the cold scent of dull air and a chilly feeling much like Vexen.  
That is one thing he is known for when it comes to his control of wind.  
Well that's basically the only thing.

And finally his need to go on missions due to boredom.  
Xaldin always gets bored. Its no surprise.  
We have all tried to get him into something.  
Well not Xemnas, he just gives him what he wants.  
Xigbar got him into cooking, but that is only 3 times a day, not enough.  
Vexen... well used him as a test experiment for all his little potions he makes. He hated that as soon as he tried it.  
Lexeaus made him work out, and it worked... for a few weeks.  
I made him get into books... and guess what? He went stabby... at the books... not sure why... although i need revenge.  
Saix... didn't do anything.  
Axel showed him how fun burning things are. Which got Xaldin to take away the oxygen that is needed for burning from him.  
Demyx tried to teach him about music... didn't last one minuet.  
Luxord obviously dragged him into poker games and one time turned him into a dice to see if it would help. It didn't.  
Marluxia made him take a walk through his garden which helped drain away his anger... but not for long.  
Larxene... I'd rather not say... to much detail for my ears to bear... just take off the z and y from zexy and add an s...  
Roxas... got him to play pranks on Axel which he enjoyed... once in a while.  
But it wasn't enough for him.

And finally... his appearance... not too bad.  
Long black hair that looks like it's been braided or something... even the sideburns... kind of...  
Black eyebrows that make him look confusd and angry all the time.  
Same skin colour as me... doesn't want a tan from the looks of it.  
Normal eyes that say "bite me, I'll get stabby."  
A somewhat emotionless look on his lips that make him look fed up of something.  
Arms showing mucle, even though you can exactly see them.  
And his height... a bit taller than me... a bit.

There is more to him than meets the eye... but that's only his stabby side that's hidden...

In the ways of family... i would classify him as a somewhat grumpy step father.


	4. Chapter IV: Vexen

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter IV: Vexen, The Chilly Academic_**

**_

* * *

_**

Vexen... quite a lot to say actually about him.  
Loves science and reading.  
Challenges me to chess.  
Hates Axel... and fire.  
Likes feeling cold.  
Controls ice.  
Talkative.  
Hates anything childish.  
Hates music.  
Looks old, but is young.  
Avoids fighting.  
And experiments on me... but i don't mind.

Well obviously he loves science. Apart from reading, its all he likes.  
It was him who got me interested in science, but i would really like to know what interested him in it.  
But although he likes asking others questions, he does not like being asked questions back.  
Vexen is the smartest of Organization XIII, then followed by Xemnas and then me.  
It his our minds that bind the 13 of us together... a little like life support systems.  
Science can do such wonders... to Vexen anyway.  
If there is something he does not understand, he will just keep hacking away until it cracks, much like Saix in battle.

It is on rare ocasions that he comes out of his lab and if he does, he will do one of the following.  
1. Eat.  
2. Sleep.  
3. Challenge me to chess.  
4. Talk to Xemnas.  
But mostly it is for chess. Vexen and i are completely even at it. I win, he wins, i win again, he wins again and so on.  
I'm hoping to at least beat him three times in a row, but to no avail.

I have always wondered how well fire and ice go together... but now i know the truth and it results in tsunamis all the time.  
The words fire and ice, i have heard them go together so many times like 2 sides of the same coin. How wrong was i.  
In the few times that Vexen is seen talking with Axel, a flood is sure to follow.  
Like always it went in a pattern. Vexen asks Axel a question, Axel gets mad and starts fighting, Vexen defends.  
And obviously when fire and ice collide, water is created. A lot of it. Thank god Demyx didn't have his surfboard with him.  
It is after these fights that everyone can see how much Vexen hates Axel.  
Why that red head blows up at questions is beyond me... i will have to look into it.

And as for his element, ice, it can be very helpful and annoying.  
Vexen always likes his body covered in the coldness of ice. I do not know why he would like it, he must need warmth.  
But secretly, i thin he is angry that his element is ice. I'm sure he would rather be warm than cold. He must envy Axel.  
Apart from that, he seems to like ice. It helps him a great deal in his experiments for which he is greatful.  
It certainly helps him when Demyx gets on his bad side. After all, water and ice are the same thing.

And despite the fact that he does not like being bothered, he is quite talkative. Just to the original six.  
He, Lexeaus and myself often have conversations in his lab which can last for hours on end.  
Axel sometimes calls us the three musketeers, which ends with him getting a mouthful of rocks and getting trapped in ice.  
Just because we get along well doesn't mean we stick together like real musketeers do.  
Aside from myself and Lexeaus, Vexen will only talk to the others suck as Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin if he has questions.  
Xemnas more than the other two, who tend to give him a life story more than a simple answer.

There is also another reason he hates Axel. How childish he acts.  
I don't think Axel is completely childish, he can be a real fearless man when he needs to be, but i think he likes being a child.  
Why else would he act like one? Vexen would love to know the answer to that question.  
He sometimes told me that Axel does it for attention. Maybe to him having attention feels like he is someone.  
I don't know... Vexen just says how stupid it is.

The scientist also hates music as much as Xaldin, preferring silence over sound.  
Demyx is another one i pity. If he had someone who like music too he wouldn't get hurt so many times each day.  
Its obvious that music corrupts Vexen's mind, making him unable to think... another reason why he hates that sound.

He might be a little confusing... but what is really puzzling is his looks.  
To me he looks young and old at the same time, with two age lines that are almost invisible across his face.  
They are almost invisible and still they make him look old despite him being around 21. Looks can be deciving can't they?

Looks... when you look at him you would think he is a scrawny "nerd" as Roxas calls him that doesn't talk to a lot of people.  
But on the battlefield, that changes. Ice is a powerful element indeed.  
He is good at long range like Xigbar, being able to trap an enemy in a coffin of ice that can cause death. summoning pillars if ice from the ground to pierce anything like Xaldin's lances, and last being able to make it hail.  
He is one of the best at causing fatal injuries.  
And his weapon, a large blue shield that fully protects him.  
Not even he knows what it is made of as it cannot be broken by anything. Well apart from Saix and Lexeaus.  
It would takee a true powerhouse to shatter his shield... makes me wonder if Xemnas could make it crumble.

And last... Vexen's line of test subjects. Not as long as you would think.  
His fist subject was Xaldin who always got bored, but then it became me after no time at all.  
I'm not sure what Vexen is aiming for... all his potions do such strange things.  
One made me fall asleep for a whole day.  
One made me burp bubbles... that was... awful.  
One made me vomit... on him...  
One made me go into a berserk rage... which led to me picking a fight with the mother of all rage... Saix.  
And the last one made me hyper. I felt lik i needed to run a marathon and it took Lexeaus and Saix to hold me down.  
But i don't mind... if it helps Vexen... it helps all of us.

And in the family tree... i would say Vexen is a close cousin...

****


	5. Chapter V: Lexaeus

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapte V: Lexeaus, The Silent Hero_**

* * *

Lexeaus... the one person i like most of this organization. Only a few things to say.  
The most silent member.  
The strongest out of all of us physically.  
Element, earth.  
A friend.  
Always in the gym.  
Hates higher up members like Demyx and Roxas.  
And a person who feels like a protective older brother. To me.

Out of all 13 of us, Lexeaus is the most silent.  
The only nobodies he talks to is Xemnas, Vexen and myself. Sometimes Saix.  
Talking really isn't his thing. I'm surprised his voice has not faded away from not using it at all.  
That is one of the reasons why i like him more than the others. He is quiet.

There is only one thing Lexeaus is known for and that is obviously his strength.  
He is in the gym as much as possible so his body his ripped completely with muscle.  
He is the strongest of us, physically, with Saix a little behind him and then Xemnas.  
If someone got him mad which luckily never happens, well the castle that never was could be brought down in minuets.  
His punches really are that hard and strong.  
I'm lucky to have the strongest of us as my partner. Makes things so much easier.  
Sometimes i wonder how he can control his own power.

His element, earth suites him perfectly and with it can cause damage beyond anyone's strength.  
The way he fights is straightforward. He summons his heavy tomahawk, swings it onto his back, starts moving like he is struggling with the added weight, takes the stance of Saix when in battle, lets out a loud grunt and scream which raises his strength and then just keeps on charging at his foe, no matter what.  
He can slam his tomahawk into the ground to create earthquakes and pillars like Vexen that pierce anything.  
Sometimes he jumps far into the air and come down like a meteor, uprooting the ground that pretty much kills anything.  
I just don't see how he can lose a fight on the ground, it seems impossible.  
I wouldn't tell anyone this, but i think he would make a better leader than Xemnas.  
But until i see Xemnas fight i can't be sure.  
Although Lexeaus is always fighting Saix or working out, he has quite a big gentle side.  
For instance, when he has had enough of his gym for one day he would take a long walk through Marluxia's garden.  
Many heartless that wonder around aimlessly throughout the garden always end up following him for some bizzar reason.  
But he never bothers trying to lose them. He doesn't know that i know he would never hurt anything unless provoked.  
If our world had animals other than heartless, I'm sure he would spend some time with them other than his gym.  
But its not surprising. All the strong men i have come across always have a gentle side.

Lexeaus to me is a good friend... a true friend that you can always count on.  
We always worked well together, never had any problems and probably never will.  
He gets on fine with the other original members, just not as much.  
Mainly Xigbar. I think that man is a little to jolly for him.  
For the higher members the only ones he would talk to is Saix, who likes to challenge him to see who is stronger.  
Lexeaus always won, just.  
When they are in combat, well the castle that never was shakes every now and then.  
And stupid Demyx always worries if the castle will fall into what looks like oblivion below or not.

Like Vexen spends most of his time in his lab, Lexeaus does the same in his gym.  
I often wonder how can workout so much without breaks.  
Its like he doesn't have any limits, like his stamina is endless.  
And that is why he smells so bad, and why Xigbar named him stinky. How could Lexeaus not get irritated by that?

Now if there is something he doesn't like, its Demyx and Roxas.  
Demyx because of his music as always and Roxas... maybe its because he is a simple child and nothing more.

And as for his appearance, he is quite normal.  
His hair, a mix of dark orange and bronze is spiked straight back in a unique style that i cannot explain fully.  
His body, ripped and standing at about 5"7 or maybe taller. I'm not one to keep track of everything like that.  
One look at him and you know what kind of nobody he is. The strong silent type. Obviously.

But it is what i see him as most that confuses me.  
I see him as a protective older brother. Strange... but he is just like one.  
He always does his best at saving me from any pain. But that is probably because i am the only one who can feel true pain.  
All nobodies have an emotion that they can still feel.  
Xemnas well feels nothing at all.  
Xigbar when he's happy can feel it.  
Xaldin feels anger, although not much.  
Vexen... I'm not sure.  
Lexeaus can feel true sorrow and pride.  
I can feel true pain, to the body.  
Saix can only feel rage.  
Axel and Demyx like Xigbar can feel happiness if they are happy.  
Luxord... i would say the same.  
Marluxia... he can feel... well... it's hard to describe. All i know is that he likes his garden more than us.  
Larxene... she can feel what its truly like to have fun... which involves her toying with us or killing.  
Roxas. He can feel happiness and sorrow.  
And since i can feel true pain, well Lexeaus tends to take all the pain directed at me like an older brother would.  
Pain... i doubt there is nothing worse than that... nothing... but that's me...


	6. Chapter VI: Zexion

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter VI: Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer_**

* * *

And then there is me, Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer.  
Well only two things interest me.  
Reading and science.  
And there are only two things i hate.  
Being bothered and anything childish.  
Not much i know.

Reading has always interested me from the very start.  
I can learn so much from it and it makes no noise, apart from page turning.  
You could say i like books as much as Saix like the moon.  
They are... well... my life.  
I became so smart from reading alone and surely i can learn so much more if i continue.  
But our library only holds so much so my knowledge is limited.  
The only one i share my books with is Vexen who like me has an intreset in reading.  
I got Xaldin to read some books before when he was bored.  
The Whirlwind Lance picked out a book that looked good to him, sat down, read ten or so pages, tossed it in the air and rammed all of his lances through it. When he did it... i was peeved.  
My face read something like this. "What the freaking hell is wrong with you?! You stabbing addicted, sideburn freak!"  
True i shouted at him and grabbed the front of his cloak, which he did not like. I couldn't remember anything else.  
So now i know he does not like books.

Now... what annoys me.  
Like Vexen, i do not like being bothered. Simple words that even Axel can understand so he would leave me alone.  
And anything childish... which drags Axel, Demyx, Roxas and sometimes Xigbar right into the catagory.  
I remember there was this one time where Demyx and Roxas were going to pull a prank on Axel... with water balloons.  
So childish isn't it? Demyx is about 19, older than me and Roxas... well I'm not sure if he is 13 or 15, hard to tell.  
Their plan was simple. Drop a water balloon or tenthousand on Axel when they had the chance.  
I told them they would get better resaults if they used normal balloons... which they did.  
They filled one with water until it was about 11 inches in all directions and went to throw it at the red headed man.  
And what happened? The balloon filled with water popped on them, making them them drenched.  
I muttered "Idiots" to them and walked off. They don't trust me anymore. It was about time they wise up.  
That's when Axel took a liking to me, which i ignored.  
Now i think they want revenge... good luck.

Now from the way i look, straight away you could tell what words were written on my face. "Leave me alone."  
Didn't take long for everyone to know that.  
Although some try to keep pestering me, throwing in "emo boy" every few minuets, they always lose and i win.  
Why does my hair make them think of emo? i like my hair, it suites me... and besides, if i were emo i would cut myself.  
And i do not do that. Maybe they envy me or somethin because their hair takes up to much gel... i don't know.

All the members know not to bug me, even Xemnas, but one just won't take a hint. Larxene.  
She calls me sexy and some other words that make no sense.  
But it is when i am forced to help her that she flirts with me and i end up with her lipstick on myforehead.  
It takes quite some time to ge it off, even after only being there a few seconds.  
Maybe she mixed glue and paint together so it will stay on my forehead long enough for everyone to see it.  
I really don't understand that girl.  
Its like she is flirting with us so we lower our guards so she can take us out and rule or something.  
What kind of plan is that?

Life in this organization is full of mystery as they keep telling me, even though they only mean me, the permantly annoyed little brother who wants to be alone with only a book for comfort. Its a good thing i can mess with their minds.  
With that power i could even make Saix stop staring at the moon every night.  
But that would make him go even more berserk.

There are so many questions about the other members that i need to find answers to... but... only time will tell.  
Too bad the ruler of time won't answer me. Damn you Luxord...


	7. Chapter VII: Saix

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

_**Chapter VII: Saix, The Lunar Divider**_

* * *

Saix, The Lunar Divider... the first Nobody Organization XIII found a few months after it was created.  
Well there are few things he likes, and many things he hates.  
1. Obviously the moon, or Kingdom Hearts. He stares at it a lot.  
2. Likes going berserk when bored through the dark city that surrounds the castle that never was.  
3. Likes fighting with Lexeaus to see who is stronger.  
It is only those three things that seem to entertain him.  
Now for what he hates, which is quite a lot.  
1. Xigbar's personality.  
2. Axel.  
3. Demyx and his music.  
4. Larxene with her flirting ways.  
5. The smell of Marluxia.  
6. Luxord's poker games.  
7. Roxas.  
It is obvious why he hates the higher members since they are annoying.

When i first met Saix, i wanted to get to know him, get to know everything about him.  
And the first thing i got to know is his fascination for the moon. Well now Kingdom Hearts since it looks like one.  
I have asked him many times why he likes it so much but he always tells me "you wouldn't understand."  
I guess i wouldn't though.  
The moon seems to give him happiness of some sort, as well as anger and rage in battle.  
I once asked Saix about his past life as a somebody.  
He told me how he was shunned and hated for liking the moon so much. How they thought he was a freak.  
I suppose they got what they deserved as he went into a berserk state and killed them all.  
Back then he couldn't control himself at all.  
I cannot tell you how many times he got arrested for that. At least now he can control himself.

And whenever Saix is bored... well it would be smart not to get in his way.  
Often when he bored he would leave the castle and go berserk through the dark city.  
Or he does this when he is angry. A lot of the city has been destroyed by his rage, and i know it won't last much longer.  
Saix is truly a force to be feared.

And aside from those two things, he enjoys testing his strength against Lexeaus.  
When thos two collide, it is like a meteor crashing into the world that never was.  
How two nobodies can have so much power is just... i cannot explain... it is madness.  
I wonder what it would be like if we all fight each other at the same time? Only Chaos could be made i guess.  
Whenever the two powerhouses fight, i keep wondering if we are safe.  
They could bring anything to it's knees in a few seconds.  
Maybe trying to infect Saix with Berserk rage while he is in a berserk state is a bad idea. That's what Vexen wants to know.

As for the things he hates, it's obvious that he does not like anything fun which he thinks is childish.  
Xigbar's personality for one is something he does not like. My guess. it is too happy, jolly or whatever he would call it.  
I can see that, but he's not as bad as Saix thinks.  
And of course Saix hates Axel. one for his smell of burnt items and two for his little childish side. Enough said.  
Music... and Demyx. I'm beginning to think that emyx is not safe with the rest of Organization XIII.  
Everyone either hates him or his music or both. And its always both. Demyx... i pity you.  
Larxene's flirting ways are obvious. It is really annoying, plus it never works. Just makes him angry.  
Marluxia's smell is another thing he hates. I guess flowers are not his type of smell to like.  
But i do not know why the Lunar Diviner sometimes takes a walk in The Graceful Assassin's garden.  
There are enough plants and smells to make you sick. But Saix doesn't seem to mind. Maybe he only hates certain plants?  
Aside from smells, a game of poker with Luxord seems to annoy him as he never wins.  
That or he does not understand the game. He tries and tries but to no avail.  
I never thought loosing at something like that can be so irritating to him. He does not like loosing at all.  
And one more thing he hates is Roxas. No need to say anything, he's a child, therefore annoying to him.  
Roxas isn't all that annoying. He just likes getting revenge in silly ways.

Lastly, how Saix ifghts and what he looks like, which is straightforward.  
In battle he simply gains power and rage from the moon or Kingdom Hearts and attacks his opponent.  
Defense does not matter to the man. He just rips anything apart no matter how strong it is.  
He will just attack and attack until his opponent falls. There is nothing he cannot get through. Not by me.  
Simple and straightforward.

His looks are the same.  
Same tone of skin as the rest.  
Golden eyes that can give the stare of Xemnas.  
Long blue hair that's not light or dark, but somewhere in the middle. Sort of azure like.  
Muscle covering his body that stands at about 5"11 or 6".  
And he has an evil smile that scares the higher members to death like he is going to kill them. Looks that way.

If you had Saix in your... rather completely strange family, you would class him as the easily annoyed stepbrother yes?


	8. Chapter VIII: Axel

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter VIII: Axel, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames  
_**

* * *

Oh god... Axel... where to begin with The Flurry Of Dancing Flames.  
Acts happy.  
Likes fun.  
Hates the original six members because he thinks we are boring.  
Controls fire.  
Okay a fighting.  
Loves pranking Demyx and Roxas.  
Rather unusual appearance.  
Loves burning things.  
Likes the smell of burnt things.  
Easily aannoyed by Demyx and myself.

Well most of the time Axel is or acts happy, mostly because he just burnt something or he pranked Roxas with ease.  
Or sometimes because he just out from taking a bath or shower which was at least 70 degrees hot.  
He may control fire but how can anyone stand that heat? I can barley stand 35 degrees.  
A bath/shower, burning things and pranking someone.  
It is only those three things that make him happy, despite the sort of smile/grin on his face all the time.

I don't know why I'm saying this but he likes anything fun. We all know that.  
Like setting Marluxia's garden ablaze. The smell just... it is disgusting.  
The whole castle will soon reek of incinerated plants, followed by Axel running for his life form numbuh XI  
who chases him round the castle, scythe in hands, ready to kill him.  
How does that seem like fun?

But surprisingly, there is only one thing he hates. The original six members.  
He always says he hates us because we are boring to him. I told him before we are not here to entertain him.  
All he said was "be more talkative and active for god's sake." Sometimes he is really annoying.  
He likes the smell of fire, we like being on the silent side.  
He really needs to have a lesson in respect.

And what he is addicted to is none other than his element, fire.  
He loves reeking of it, he loves burning things with it, he loves staring at it- when he's bored anyway.  
In my eyes fire is probably one of the worst elements.  
Sure it can burn things and kill easily, but having an element that kills in a mere touch is much better... like lightning, earth or wind.  
They can all kill in a second, but Larxene, Lexeaus and Xaldin like to toy with their opponents.  
To me fire is only a nuisance that spreads like germs. only around 30 percent is it useful.  
But with Axel, fire is nothing but a deadly weapon.  
The way he fights is like Demyx's water clones.  
He dances around, throwing his chakrams at his opponents which cause only little damage, but many times.  
He is cruel in battle. The walls, fire, the floor, magma. Everything you touch does damage.  
Basically your dead when you fight him.

And for his child side, he loves pulling pranks on Demyx and Roxas, sometimes Larxene.  
Well, he doesn't exactly love them since they almost always backfire.  
Demyx always floods Axel's room.  
Roxas always manages to counter prank him.  
And Larxene, well always shoots lightning at him, although they are weak bolts.  
Xemnas simply refused to have any members kill each other.  
Axel has yet to come up with a prank that doesn't backfire on him. He is getting nowhere and probably never will.

I guess that is why Axel gets easily aannoyed by Demyx... and myself... or is easily nnoyed by us.  
Nobody in the castle is a fan of music... so i guess that's why the Melodious Nocturne anoys him.  
As for me, i guess being the silent type is enough to get him irritated. That i do not get.  
How can you be annoyed by silence? That's like yelling at air.

Now as for what he looks like, he is mostly normal.  
Emerald eyes.  
Light skin.  
His body stands at about 5"10.  
His hair, slightly bright red of course, and spiky. Very spiky in mountains that point upwards diagonally.  
And he has strange markings below his eyes.

As i have said before, he loves burning things and likes the smell of burnt things.  
But i don't understand what is so great about turning everyday items into a pile of ashes and smelling them.  
To everyone else it is the most disgusting smell ever, but not to him. It's like air freshener. Seriously, how do ashes smell good?  
Walk into the pryo's room and it will smell like an ash factory, if such a thing exists.  
And whenever he takes a bath i bet the water will turn into some sort of sludge.

I guess it's safe to assume that Axel is the immature older brother of this dysfunctional family.


	9. Chapter IX: Demyx

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter IX: Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne  
_**

* * *

Another one who is annoying... the most annoying of all. Demyx.  
Music. No need to say anything.  
Water. No need to say anything.  
Pranks. He is rather good at them, despite always falling for them first.  
Personality. Acts happy as much as he can. Not sure why.  
Looks. He's a man or close to one but looks younger.  
Likes. Well just Music and water. Pranks only when he is forced.  
Hates. I'm not exactly sure. I don't think there is anything he hates... well not including fighting.  
Fighting. He is skilled, strong and weak all at the same time.  
These are the only things in his life. But i can't say i have more.

Demyx is obviously known for his love of music and water.  
My guess for music, well it makes him happy. Everyone can see that.  
Whenever he starts playing that sitar of his, it's like he gets lost in the sound it makes.  
Even if you were trying to talk to him, it would take some shouting to get him to open his eyes.  
Well if you punch him he will come out of his music straight away but sometimes that would make him play a wrong note.  
You'll probably get splashed so it's best to just throw something at him.  
For him, music and water are like twins that are stuck together. You cannot have one without the other.  
I guess that's why there are always water clones dancing around him every single time he plays.  
And they always attack you when you get near. Saix and even Xemnas had to earn the hard way.

Another thing he likes is pranks, though not much. I don't understand what is so amusing about them.  
And despite being good at them, Demyx always falls for them first.  
But after he falls for them, he always gets even. he will lose and then win every single time.  
I think Axel and Roxas envy him for always making a comeback.

His personality is straight froward happy.  
Either because he is playing his sitar or taking a long bath. He's too lazy to stand up in a shower.  
I asked him why he acts happy once. He said it makes him feel like a somebody.  
I don't quite understand seeing as we cannot feel anything. We can act, but not feel.  
I guess we all have some ways to try and be like a somebody.

His looks are almost as normal as you can get.  
Normal ocean blue eyes.  
Normal skin colour.  
The only thing that isn't normal is his mullet hair. Although it suites him, it still does not look like everyday hair.  
I thought he would have flat hair like the ocean. I was wrong.  
He stands at about 5"3 or higher.  
As for his age, it's confusing.  
He is about 19 or 20... but looks like an 18 year old or younger. It keeps changing.

What he likes is obviously music and water.  
Pranks when he is forced to but once he gets into one he won't stop.  
Makes him go slightly too far, but i cannot say that is a bad thing. Axel and Roxas deserves it. Axel just keeps on coming back with more pranks  
while Roxas learns his lesson. At least there is another kid who is on the smart side, or close to it.

But when it comes to what he hates... I'm not so sure.  
The only thing he really hates is being pranked or interrupted when he's playing that sitar of his.  
And fighting. I guess i could say he hates that, seeing as he talks his way out of it all the time.  
That is all i know. For now anyway.

The last thing i can say about him is fighting.  
He is the weakest member, apart from me since i don't fight, but manipulate.  
When in battle, all of his attacks are quite weak, but it is because he attacks so many times that he is able to win.  
That and the fact that his opponents can hardly get close to him with all the water pillars shooting out of the ground.  
Water is a weak element in small forms, but a tsunami would wipe out anything.  
I guess he just doesn't have that kind of power yet.  
But the reason why he is so weak is probably because he has to play his sitar to fight.  
It must be hard for him to concentrate on what strings to pluck while at the same time keeping a careful eye on whoever he's fighting. To me it is the same as playing an instrument while running a marathon or running around in circles.  
That would be very difficuilt for me, no wonder he's the weakest.  
The other members should at least give him some slack.

Although i do find his music annoying at times, he is one of the few members i like.  
Maybe that's because i see him as another older brother that doesn't want to fight in this weird family.


	10. Chapter X: Luxord

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter X: Luxord  
_**

* * *

The tenth member of Organization XIII, Luxord, The Gambler Of Fate.  
The only thing interesting about him is how he fights.  
Everything else is as normal as you can get.  
Normal looks.  
Likes only card games.  
Hates Xigbar.  
Not one to act childish at all.  
Good at following orders, though gets into fights easily.  
Controls time.  
He is probably the most normal of us all.

The only thing that is actually interesting about him is how he fights.  
For starters his weapon is a deck of cards. I wouldn't classify that as an actual weapon, but still they can do some damage.  
I cannot fully explain how they even cause damage, but i guess it is because they are sharp.  
When in battle, he can make his cards as large as himself and they, well have minds of their own.  
Some of his cards are normal, some are bombs, and some can transform his opponents into a die. That is odd isn't it?  
Luxord is quite dangerous up close and long range.  
In close combat, he uses his cards like swords of some sort, and in long range combat, he sends his cards after his opponent which explode on contact. From there he sometimes scatters hs cards everywhere so nothing is safe from him.  
But sometimes he forces whoever he is fighting into a quick card game that is win or lose for both of them.  
I wouldn't call that great fighting using a move that ends it for you.  
Just like gambling. You win or lose. Still it is unique.

His looks are the most normal out of everyone in Organization XIII.  
Normal blond hair, short.  
His skin colour is just like the rest, fairly light.  
He stands at just half a head taller than me. Just about.

The only thing that seems to interest him is card games.  
But that is nowhere near surprising since he is The Gambler Of Fate. And the biggest gambler at that.  
And that is why he is just the slightest bit irritating.  
The only one who likes card games is him, so he often gets lonely and asks the other members to play with him.  
Xigbar was the first to play against him, and after loosing about 4 times in a row, cheated. Luxord was peeved.  
So The Freeeshooter doesn't play anymore.  
I cannot even remember how many times he has asked me.  
Luxord always wins, so i don't see the point in playing.  
So to make him lose, i made him play chess. He sure took his time playing. But lost in the end easily.  
I don't think he likes loosing, or chess.

And it is because of Xigbar cheating at poker that Luxord hates him. Nobody likes a cheater i guess.  
Normally the two get along well, but i guess number II wanted to show Luxord what it's like to lose.  
By cheating. He didn't like it.  
I'm not sure how Xigbar cheated... but he probably tore a tiny portal in space and took a peak at Luxord's hand.  
I never thought he would be one to cheat at anything. But I'm sure nobody can play fair their whole life.

If there is one thing i like about him, it's his hate for anything childish.  
And since he hates anything childish, he hates Roxas and Axel.  
Demyx, well Luxord actually likes him. His only wish is that he plays his sitar with his door closed.  
Makes me wonder how we all live with nobodies we hate in the castle that never was.  
When i first met him, i thought he would be just a little childish. I always judge people by the way they look.  
I was wrong.

He is good at following orders, mainly because he likes going on missions.  
I guess i overlooked that. Unlike any of the other members, apart from Xaldin and maybe Saix, he does like missions almost as much as playing poker or other card games.  
But sometimes with Luxord, going on missions is just an excuse to pick a fight with whoever he can find.  
I never thought he would like fighting so much, either that or he does it because he's bored while out.

And like every other member, he can also control one of the 13 elements, if nothingness really is an element.  
His element suites his looks. Time.  
I'm not saying he's old, although he does look it just a little.  
Most of the things Luxord does or likes, involve time. Strategy games take time, and he is big on strategy games.  
But unlike the other members, he does not use his element at all. Only in battle would he find use for it.  
He doesn't seem exactly happy about having time for his element.  
But it can be very useful. He's just a little too lazy to bother with it.  
Maybe a little too lazy.  
For example, when Axel annoys him. Luxord could freeze him in time and chuck him in Vexen's giant freezer.  
Axel would hate that to death.  
But no, Luxord is just a little too lazy to do that, or anything else for revenge.  
Speaking of revenge, i don't think he likes it. Not from how he acts when being annoyed.  
Maybe revenge is too much of a bother...


	11. Chapter XI: Marluxia

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter XI: Marluxia

* * *

_**

Marluxia, the graceful assassin.  
There are only several things to say about him.  
Likes flowers and plants of all kinds.  
Likes fighting with Saix and Lexeaus.  
Hates Xigbar and xaldin for being called he/she.  
Hates being disturbed.  
Hates how Axel and Xigbar torture his garden/large greenhouse.  
Hates fire.  
Slightly girlish looks.  
Strong fighter, physically.  
Has the element of nature

When i first met Marluxia, i did think he was a girl, but after receiving one of his evil grins, it was obvious that he was a boy.  
He is a rather strange Nobody. Well, we're all strange in our own ways anyway.  
When he joined Organization XIII, i studied him like do to with all the newcomers.  
And the first thing i found out, he likes, or rather loves flowers and plants. Well that was a guess.  
He, like me has to flick his hair out of his eyes every few minuets, and that was when i saw Rose petals fall out of his hair.  
I don't know if they fall out, or randomly appear.  
Anyone who would have petals falling out of their hair must like flowers, so that is how i knew.  
That and his stench which was all different kinds of flowers. It burned my nose at first, but i grew used to it.  
I really don't understand how he can like flowers so much.  
They're too colourful and the smell can burn my nose.  
I asked him why he likes them so much. And this was his answer. "They're simply beautiful works of art that are amazing."  
True i can understand every single word he said, but still, that does not give me the answer i wanted.  
I don't really see flowers as works of art, but it is obvious they are extremely helpful.  
It annoys me how much i do not, and cannot understand about him, and the other members.

Another thing he likes, and i wouldn't have guessed this, ever. Fighting with Lexeaus and Saix.  
Not fighting as in arguing, but phisical combat.  
It is true that Marluxia has little muscle, but he is by far the 4th strongest member of Organization XIII.  
His weapon for fighting, a unique pink scythe with a pale green and slightly bent handle or pole.  
I don't understand how a nobody with a scythe can be so powerful.  
How is fights is pretty much straightforward.  
He just slashes away at his enemies. That is really all there is, apart from his teleporting everywhere for fatal blows.  
Marluxia is deadly at close combat and long range.  
Whoever he is fighting always think that because he has a scythe, he is only good at close combat.  
They could not be more wrong.  
Not when Marluxia can swing his scythe to create dark crimson energy waves that do serious damege.  
He can also create pillars of the same crimson energy that blast up from the ground that can kill on contact.  
But he doesn't use that much.  
One thing he does use often is make it rain rose petals, which form into tornadoes and spirals. Both are deadly.  
Marluxia is powerful. Powerful indeed. But even with all that, he cannot defeat Saix or Lexeaus.  
Whenever those three clash at once, there's only one thing you can do or say.  
"Run! run away!" As Demyx always says and runs to safety. Other members just simply walk away.

Now for the things he hates.  
The first thing is Xigbar and Xaldin for calling him he/she. All because he has pink hair and likes flowers. Pathetic.  
Even though Xaldin only calls him that when he is annoyed by him. And i don't see how he is annoying at all.  
Xigbar simply calls him that since it's his nickname. Maybe Xigbar's brain is too old to remember our names.  
Marluxia hates how Xigbar and Axel use his flowers for target practice. Obviously.  
Although flowers stand out like a red blob on white paper, i don't see how they are good targets.  
I mean, targets are supposed to be round. And flowers are nowhere near that.  
But i think they just do it to annoy him. Another thing i don't get, and probably never will.  
Lastly, Marluxia hates Axel again for him burning his garden. Burning flowers... that really is a disgusting smell.  
Axel... i just don't understand him. Why would he burn Marluxia's garden when he knows he might just die from him?  
Axel was never very smart, so i guess that explains it.  
And because he hates Axel, he hates fire. No need to say anything really. He just hates it because it destroys.  
And Marluxia hates being disturbed when he's in his garden.  
No surprise there, we all hate being disturbed when we are in the midst of something.  
But i think he hates it more than anyone else.

Marluxia's element, which everyone can guess after talking to him. Nature.  
But he is unlike the other members since he hardly uses it in battle.  
Well he only uses the power of nature to create tornadoes made of petals. That's all.  
But he uses it far more outside of battle, in his garden.  
I'm not completely sure what he uses it for, apart from growing flowers, but still, he uses his element more than anyone else.

And lastly... his looks. Well he is mostly normal.  
Only his hair makes him unique. Sometimes i wonder if Marluxia dyes his hair.  
Some days, his hair is normal pink. Other days it is slightly faded pink, like his hair colour is withering away.  
I'm sure everyone has noticed, but they don't care.  
Marluxia himself stands about 5"8, even though he is exactly the same height as Xemnas who is 6".  
And from his looks, i would say he too would be an older brother. Or maybe half brother, even though there is no difference.

--

EliasDae- I thank you for your review. And i hope Zexion is in character for you. I'm not very god with this sort of thing, but i find Zexion... well... easy. I wouldn't call Zexion emo, but... well an emo is easy to put in character... so he's easy.  
I'm not calling him emo though.

EliasDae- Thankyou again for your review. And do you really think i did Luxord right? Cause I'm not sure.

BlackBunny15- Thankyou for your review too. I never really thought how easy it is to get Zexion's personality right.  
Not untill i tried anyway. And yse, it is clear that they can feel emotions, though just a small amount.  
I wouldn't exactly call them nobodies. I mean, they have no emotion right?  
And what does Saix do in battle? Go berserk. He has to feel rage to be so powerful, right?

Aelsthla-Mental- And i thank you for your review as well. I know i may be picking on Axel a bit, i know he isn't dumb enough to burn Marluxia's garden, only to have to run for his life the next second... but it seems like something he would do.  
If he was bored and hated Marluxia anyway.  
And about the spelling mistakes. I don't get it. I write the story carefully, spell check it all the time and go through it.  
And after all that, i still find spelling mistakes. What. The. Hell? I guess i just need to go over it again.


	12. Chapter XII: Larxene

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter XII: Larxene  
_**

* * *

Just a glance at Larxene and you instantly know she means business.  
She is... well half okay and half annoying.  
She likes toying with everyone.  
Likes flirting with the other members.  
Likes ripping things to shreds.  
Likes fighting.  
Likes messing with Axel, Demyx and my hair gel.  
Likes getting Axel in trouble.  
Likes annoying Demyx when he's playing his sitar.  
Hates... hates... well i don't know what she hates.  
She practically likes everything and anything she doesn't, turns it to her advantage. So she hates nothing.  
I find that just a little bit disturbing. And she's sadistic.

Larxene is, well, complicated, annoying, rude, sarcastic, sadistic, horrible, smart, loud, plain evil. I really could go on forever.  
She is the strangest nobody i have ever met. It's not very often that you come across a female nobody who's sadistic.  
Sadistic and many other things.  
There are those times when she is helpful, not annoying, not loud and, well nice.  
And there are those times where she is the evilest nobody to ever exist.  
Normally when i am forced on missions with her, she is okay.  
Well she flirts with me every now and then, but that's all. She is quite confusing isn't she?  
Well whenever she doesn't have a mission, she simply wonders around looking for someone to annoy.

Out of all the members, i would really like to know what her life was like as a somebody.  
I mean, she must have had a rough time to turn into a sadistic... well, freak.  
But it is obvious that in her past life, she loved to annoy and kill... but just what made her like that?  
I know i will never know since she blows up when i ask her about it.  
When she first came into Organization XIII, she was a lot different than how she is now.  
She tried to fit in with everyone, but that didn't work.

You can tell that she likes flirting with everyone she comes across... well that only goes for the organizaiotn.  
Why she flirts with the others and myself? I don't know.  
Before i thought she was doing it so she could take control or something... but that was not the case.  
I just wish i knew... it really bothers me.

Another thing she likes... just look at her weapons. Daggers or kunais as some call them.  
And what are they used for mostly? To rip things apart. In my case anyway.  
So its only normal that she has a craving for ripping hings apart.  
Weather it be nobodies, heartless or somebodies.  
She just likes thrusting her weapons into one of those and ripping them to pieces.  
Of course i would ask her why... but... i... well... uh... never mind... I'm too ashamed to even think it.

And since she likes ripping things to pieces, she likes fighting.  
On the battlefield, Larxene is just 100 percent cruel and ruthless. Everyone would agree without question.  
For starters, she has those daggers/kunais of hers that she uses to dig into the enemy and rip their body apart.  
That's already cruel enough right? But not for her.  
As you would have obviously guessed, Larxene's element is lightning.  
And lightning is probably the 4th most painful element of all.  
Well the most painful would have to be fire/earth/light.  
2nd Would be wind.  
3rd Would be nature.  
Lightning would normally instantly kill anything on contact, but Larxene drains the power from her lightning bolts so she can inflect more pain to whoever or whatever she is fighting. That is cruel isn't it? Numbing the power of lightning to make the fight draw on long enough for the opponent to go through the worst pain possible.  
And if that wasn't enough, Larxene always fights with extreme speed so she can constantly attack her opponent again and again and again without stop. You just feel like you can't win, what with being bombarded by bolts of lightning 10 times a second and everything else she does.  
Again, if that wasn't cruel enough, she is completely protected so she cannot be hit which would make her attack forever.  
The only way she can really lose is if she is attacked nonstop... and nobody in Organization XIII or anyone else can do that... well... actually... the only one who can beat Larxene is Xigbar. He attacks just as much and just as fast.

Although she likes... well loves fighting, flirting and anoying everyone, there is absolutely nothing better to her than tampering with Axel, Demyx and my hair gel. Seriously.  
She either mixes out hair gel with soapy water so we get soap flakes in our hair, or mixing it her nail paint or whatever you call it. Pink and black.  
It was a few months ago. I took a shower, i came out, got dressed and went to the bathroom in my room to fix my hair.  
Instead of my normal blue/silver/grey hair crossover, it was... bright pink...  
At first i just stared at myself, and it was only after a few seconds that i ran out of my room and went in search of Larxene.  
I was also joined by Axel who had half pink half black hair and demyx with black hair with pink spike tips.  
We stared at each other for some time before teaming up to find number XII.  
And it was just our luck that she was in the kitchen with Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Saix, Luxord and Marluxia.  
It was deja vu. They stared at us, we stared at them, but i was the first to speak, after they stopped laughing.  
"What the hell have you done to our hair gel, woman?!" I shouted which made the woman laugh.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Was her reply with an evil glare which got Axel to catch fire.  
"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR GEL!! BURN BABY!!"  
"DANCE, WATER DANCE!!"  
As i heard the words "burn" i instantly ran out of the room and closed the door, opening it after a few minuets to see everything scorched and soaked. Everyone was angry. At least they didn't blame me for anything.  
The look on Larxene... well her hair was burnt and wet. It took some time to grow it back to what it was.  
Since then she only tampered with one of our hair at a time.  
It was such a shame that all i could do was slap Larxene hard when she messed with my hair.  
Her and everyone including Xemnas' expressions were pricless. Well they had their mouths open.  
Axel only said this. "Omg! Zexion bitch slapped the queen of bitches! Nice one!"  
Bitch slap? Why is that so different from a normal slap? I don't understand, but i don't care.  
A few of the members kept telling me this. "I never thought you had it in you."  
I don't. I was just irritated.  
Larxene... was... peeved. So i quickly made a portal back to my room before she could do anything.  
What did she do back? Well... nothing. But she didn't mess with my hair gel anymore... at least that's what i thought.

The minor things Larxene likes is getting Axel in trouble with Xemnas and annoying Demyx when he is in the midst of playing his sitar. Neither were pleased, but she always got away scott free.  
Since Axel is a bit of a child, Superior never believed him when he got in trouble because of number XII.  
I pity him too... a little bit... i guess.  
And Demyx put a lock on his door... which got him in trouble with Xaldin. Not sure why, but he got a black eye.  
Larxene would annoy me too, but she knows i would not get in trouble with Xemnas.  
So i guess that's why she doesn't annoy me anymore.

But the strangest thing about her is that she doesn't hate anything. No really. Nothing at all.  
And even if she did, she would just turn it to her advantage.  
Everyone has something they hate... how can she not? I... it's really confusing.  
She seems to get a kick out of everything. Even getting shouted at by Xemnas.  
She just sits there, giggles and blows a kiss to our leader.  
Someday... Xemnas will crack... that is what Larxene predicts... and i have to say... she is right.

Out of looks, Larxene is the third most normal.  
Well the only thing weird is her hair style which is gelled backwards with her fringe gelled upwards and then backwards like antennas. I honestly have never seen a hairstyle like that. Com'on, antennas? Stupid.  
She stands at almost a head taller than me- surprise surprise. Everyone is taller than me/ except for Roxas.  
She always has a smile on her face. Or evil smile. or frown. Or an irritated look. It always changes.

I don't know why I'm saying this but Larxene is obviously the stepsister it this family.  
Normal sister... that would never... ever fit... although... sometimes she acts like... a... mother...  
Please don't ask. Its just that she's bossy like a mother... or something like that.  
... Oh... dear god... i just said Larxene is kind of like the mother in this family... and i said Xemnas is the father...  
I hope they don't find out... for my sake...


	13. Chapter XIII: Roxas

**_Zexion Chronicles I: XIII Thoughts_**

**_Chapter XIII: Roxas

* * *

_**

The 13th member of Organization, Roxas.  
Another one who is rather annoying. Obviously since he is a child.  
Well... there is only one unique thing about him, and that is he is the nobody of the keyblade master.  
That's all that there is interesting anyway.  
Everything else about him is just plain boring.  
He likes Axel and Demyx.  
He likes pranks.  
He likes making other members have fun, even though he always gets hurt.  
Hates being pranked.  
He doesn't hate anyone in this organization, at least i don't think so.  
He is strong. Well, he would be since he is Sora's nobody.  
His looks... the same as the keyblade master, but with blond/dark blond hair.  
I guess that's why some of the members hate him. Well i can't blame them. Looking at him gets my eyebrows to twitch.

Obviously, Roxas is the youngest member of Organization XIII, next to me.  
And because of that, he very much acts like a child. Not annoying, but childish.  
Well the only real thing about him that's childish is his constant pranks on Axel. But he only does them when he's bored.  
Even though he would never ever pull a prank on anyone but Axel and Demyx, the others still hate him for it.  
Not sure why since everyone pretty much hates Axel anyway. I guess its just the fact that he acts like a child.  
Well that's all i can say, or know.  
Roxas can be mature sometimes, but would rather have fun and be childish.  
He is a thoughtful member i guess, as he is trying to get us to have fun, even though it always ends in his blood  
being on the floor. Still he tries and tries. I wouldn't say this, but everyone should at least give him credit.  
Well i would, but i will never say such a thing. Everyone knows i am not a nice person. But Roxas sure is.  
Pranks are the only childish thing he does, well apart from having slap fights with Demyx.  
Slap fights... seriously, how pathetic is that? And for Demyx to fight back... i don't understand.

Naturally he is only friends with Axel and Demyx since they're with him on the idea of fun.  
But why? We are nobodies. We have no hearts or emotions, and even if you try to feel happiness, you can't.  
Well not fully for them.

Other members would say Roxas is the most annoying because of his constant begging for them to try and have fun.  
Xigbar always has better thins to do.  
Xaldin tries to kill him, no surprise there.  
Vexen just shoves him out of whichever room he is in.  
Lexeaus just stares at him until Roxas says no.  
I always shut the door on him.  
Saix keeps warning him that he will hurt him.  
Luxord, well he joins them when he is bored.  
Marluxia chases him around the castle with his scythe. No surprise at all.  
And Larxene tries to shoot lightning at him.  
His constant nagging is the most annoying thing ever to them. But... nobody can blame them.  
Although Roxas is starting to learn that they don't want to do anything fun.

The one thing that makes him happy and angry are obviously pranks.  
He likes pulling them on Axel, but then gets pranked by Demyx. Like the circle of life.  
Roxas pranks Axel. Demyx pranks Roxas. Axel pranks Demyx. I do not get that.  
If i was pranked, i would want revenge on the one who did it, not the one who pranked the pranker. Odd...

Roxas is the only one who can stand everyone from Xemnas to Larxene. I do find that strange, but i can understand.  
Roxas just wants everyone to have fun once in a while. If he did have a heart, I'm sure it wouldn't be normal size.  
But... why does he care so much? If i ask him, he would just say. "Cause we're family."  
Well... we are family... a very strange, weird and dysfunctional family, but a family i guess.  
That still doesn't explain it fully, although i can understand.

Roxas... i would consider him to be... the... well... 5th strongest member of this organization.  
Well since he is Sora's nobody.  
Roxas in battle is very powerful, but a bit slow. I guess that makes him a little bit weak.  
After all... you can't win a battle without good speed.  
Like some or most of them members, he is straightforward in battle. He just summons his keyblades and attacks.  
That is all there is to his fighting. And it never changes, so it's easy to read his moves.  
He should come up with a new battle plan.

And lastly, his looks... well he looks exactly like the keyblade master, apart from the blond/dark blond hair.  
Same skin as the rest of us. Anyone would have guessed by now, we don't want tans. It's stupid.  
He stands at about 5"4. Shorter than me... and I'm quite short...  
His hair style is more or less exactly the same as his somebody so no need to say anything there.  
He does look like the keyblade master, so no real need to explain why most of the organization hates him.

Well... that's basically it... apart from the fact that he's the youngest brother who cares about everyone.  
Well... that roll obviously suites him... obviously... well its that or a cousin, which would make him Vexen's little brother.  
Vexen would not be happy about that at all... and he won't be happy if he finds out i think of Luxord as their father.  
No he won't.

--

I know you all know their family rolls by now, but i'll just put them up here anyway.

Xemnas- father  
Xigbar- uncle  
Xaldin- stepfather  
Vexen- cousin  
Lexeaus- older brother  
Zexion- younger brother  
Saix- stepbrother  
Axel- older brother  
Demyx- older brother  
Luxord- uncle (i missed him out in his chapter... oops... forgive me...)  
Marluxia- older brother  
Larxene- older stepsister  
Roxas- youngest brother/ cousin


End file.
